The Unbearable Lightness of Being Damon Salvatore
by theunbearablelightnessofme
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a plan that won't only rock his world but change Angel's life and the lives of his team forever while bringing up a past Angel has never shared. A Damon/Blair Angel/Blair fic
1. The Plan: Beginning

Silence lingered between the two men. Neither of them said a word but instead just sipped on their drinks. They were probably the only two men in the bar that weren't trying to hook up with anyone but that could wait. Right now there were more important things to be discussed.

"I don't know Damon," the older looking man said finally breaking the silence.

"I'm going to bring her back Alaric," Damon replied simply as he kept his blue eyes on his drink.

"How do you even know this will work?" Alaric questioned, "How do you know you can even trust these people?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Lets just say I have friends in high places," Damon paused as his face scrunched up, "more like low places."

"Damon –"

"Alaric," Damon interrupted, "I have all my little ducks in a row but you. You're my friend right?"

Alaric sighed as he ran a hand over his face, "You know I am. I've said it more than a hundred times. I just didn't know you would start believing that in a time like this."

"Well I need you now," Damon replied with a shrug before downing the rest of his drink. He moved to get up while throwing a few bills on the bar.

"Oh by the way," Damon continued as he allowed his hand to rest on Alaric's shoulder, "betray me and I'll kill you." Damon's eyes met with Alaric's before he turned around and left the bar.

Alaric stayed at the bar and ordered another drink knowing he would need it. With a sigh he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his face. With a shaky conscious he dialed a phone number and held his cell up to his ear.

"Uh, Angel Investigations."

"Hey," Alaric said while closing his eyes, "It's Alaric."

"What did I tell you about answering the phone?"

"I can handle the phone Cordy."

"Yeah right."

Alaric took in a breath. Hearing these two argue was the last thing he needed right now.

"It's Alaric."

"Thank you," Cordelia replied sarcastically, "Alaric hi. Sorry about Doyle."

"No problem – "

"Angel isn't here," Cordelia said interrupting up, "Doyle had one of those mind splitting headache vision things. I'm happy to take a message though."

Alaric covered his face with one of his hands. This whole ordeal was starting to give him a headache of his own, "Damon's going to bring her back. Two nights from now Damon is going to bring her back."

"Bring who back?" Cordelia replied her voice filled with concern.

"Angel will know," Alaric replied before hanging up. He might as well sign his death certificate now.


	2. Hope for the Hopeless

"Hi. If you're ever in trouble just call this number," Cordelia smiled at the woman while handing her the official Angel Investigations business card before moving on to the next table.

Her and Doyle had left the office early that night considering it was kind of quiet. They probably should have taken that as a clue that something bigger was brewing but why do they when they could go out and have some fun? Besides it wasn't like Angel was going to offer any fun plans for the evening.

"This is a club, Princess, not a business convention," Doyle said as he followed Cordelia over to the next table. She wasn't listening to him though. She was already handing out another business card to someone who could have cared less on what she was talking about.

"How else are we going to get the word out?"

"I don' know," Doyle replied with a shrug, "could always do a commercial."

Cordelia's face lit up at Doyle's idea and he immediately regretted saying anything to her about the commercial. Doyle should have known better than suggesting something like that especially with Cordy's dream of being on the big screen.

"Great idea!" She replied excited as she moved around him so she could head over to the bar.

"Hi," Cordelia said when she approached a man sitting at the bar by himself. For the most part she couldn't really see his face but by the way he was dressed he could have been Angel's fashion twin although she had to admit his leather jacket was more fashionable than Angel's.

The man glanced over in her direction allowing his blue eyes to rest on hers before he looked away. He picked up his drink and took a sip of it expecting her to continue.

"You look like a troubled man," Cordelia continued while pulling out another business card to hand to him, "if you're ever in trouble just call this number. We give hope to the hopeless and all that good stuff."

"I look hopeless?" The man asked as he turned to face Cordelia more.

Cordelia's breath seemed to get caught in her throat. She wouldn't admit it out loud but this man was gorgeous. She never really thought she would put 'man' and 'gorgeous' in the same sentence but gorgeous seemed to be on a higher level than handsome right now.

"Well no," Cordelia said quickly retracting her statement.

"You said I looked troubled," the man challenged her.

"This is where we exit Cordelia," Doyle said from where he was standing behind her.

"I'll be sure to keep this in mind," the man said as he took the business card and stuck it in his jacket pocket.

Cordelia frowned when she felt Doyle's hand on her arm pulling her away from the blue eyed man.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha' am I doing?" Doyle asked his accent coming off thick, "I'm stopping you from making a full of out of yourself darlin'. You were staring at him with googily eyes."

"I was not," Cordelia said semi-offended that Doyle would make that accusation, "I was trying to be friendly." Cordelia turned around to motion to the man at the bar but when she did he was already gone.

xoxo

Angel came back to the office after briefly leaving. Even for someone that was used to sitting alone in the dark needed a time out even if that only meant walking around outside in the dark alone.

Angel paused as he entered his office keeping his eyes at his desk as he flipped on the light. He didn't know if he should be alarmed or not. Angel couldn't tell if this was just a little visit or if he should feel threatened.

"Damon."

"Hello Angel," Damon said with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked keeping himself close to the door. It wasn't as if he was going to flee but he didn't want to get close to Damon.

"Ran into some of your friends tonight," Damon said as he played with the business card with his fingers, "the brunette is pretty I must say although I don't appreciate being called 'troubled'."

"So what are you here for?" Angel asked as he took a step closer to his desk, "You're never one to just drop by for a 'hello'." Honestly Angel hadn't seen Damon in a while and he didn't really expect to ever see him again.

"I came to give you something you might need," Damon said as he got up from his seat while leaving the business card on the desk. Damon cautiously approached Angel. Angel watched as Damon reached into his pocket and soon held out his hand with a ring in it.

"Where'd you find that?" Angel asked looking at the ring in Damon's palm before looking back at him.

"Does it matter?" Damon asked with a grin, "Take it. I have a feeling you'll need it."

Angel took in an unneeded breath as he reached out and took the ring. He stared down at it in his hands before putting it on.

When Angel looked up he saw the change in Damon's face: the way the white of his eyes turned red, the way the veins popped around his eyes, and the way his teeth grew with ease.

Angel didn't have time to react before he realized Damon's hand was around his throat and he was tossing him like a rag doll into the wall. Damon allowed his face to return to normal as he squatted down next to the fallen man.

"Don't for a moment believe that I have forgotten what you did," Damon said in a calm tone that contradicted what he had just done a moment before, "consider this game on."

Damon grinned as he patted Angel on the shoulder as he stood and walked out of the office and soon the building altogether.


End file.
